Let Me Die
by The-god-of-fandoms
Summary: While Thor and Loki are locked in battle, Thor steals Loki's staff and demands to know what made Loki turn this way. - Short one shot.


Thor and Loki stood locked in battle, both matched quite equally, but, Thor had good intention on his side, where as Loki was fighting only for his life.

Loki fought; his staff hitting Thors hammers repeatedly, using whatever magic he could muster from his broken and bloody body.

"Why did you do it brother? Why do you make me hurt you, over and over?!" Thor yelled, grabbing onto Lokis staff so he could not fight for a moment.

"I am not your brother!" Loki hissed; his green possessed eyes full of hate, and in the deepest core, a tiny flicker of fear, masked by insanity.

He wrestled with his weapon, trying to get it free from Thors grasp.

Thor pulled on the staff, pulling it out of Lokis hands.

"Why Loki!" Thor repeated his voice loud and booming, his lowered his hammer for one moment.

"Please, Loki, whatever I did to you, please, tell me, I didn't want it to be this way!" He said, his voice loud, but gentle.

Loki stood there, gasping, breathing heavily, with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" He spat, his shoulders heaving with anger.

"All of those years, ever since we were children, it was always about you! You, you, you!" He shouted loudly, his voice booming.

"Nobody cared what I did, it was always, Thor did this, Thor did that, Thor, Thor, Thor, I never got any glory, never got any attention, while you showed off, I got put to the side, and why, because our parents, _**hated me! **_Because I am a monster!_**" **_He cried.

"Mother never-."

"Yes, mother, the only one who was kind to me, but still, even she favored you above me. Everyone- You had our parents, your friends, women, everything you ever wanted, just because you were the favored child, me, I worked to get what I wanted, and still that was not enough! I was never enough! I never had anything! I never had anyone!" He screamed.

His voice was hollow and shaky; you could hear his very little sanity slipping with every word.

Thor stood dumbfounded.

"You had me." Thor said finally, his voice was gentle and soft.

Loki laughed humorlessly in between dry sobs.

"I never had you; you were the worst of it. You would brag and boast and shove me to the side like all the rest. You hated me, just like everyone hated me." Loki said, his eyes now filling with tears.

Thor walked to Loki slowly.

"Brother, if I had known- I never-." He said softly.

Loki stood there, still breathing heavily.

"I tried to be your brother once, I tried- But I am what you meant to destroy, I am a monster, there is nothing I can do about it…" He said heavily, his eyes dropped to the ground, and soon so did he.

He stood on his knees, the falling snow getting caught in his black hair.

"Brother…" Loki said slowly, this had been the first time he called Thor brother in a long time.

"Please…if you want to prove that you cared about me at all…end this now…and let me die." Loki said, tears running down his pale cheeks.

Thor stood there, completely shocked.

"Loki…No, I wont-." Thor said quietly.

"Please, I'm tired of living, with all this hate, with everyone and everything hating me- Just end it!" He screamed, now his body was trembling.

Thor kneeled next to Loki, and Loki winced, as if he excepted a blow, but what he got was something he did not expect.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, hugging the god tightly to him, and Loki sobbed quietly into Thors shoulder.

"Please Thor…Just kill me." He begged.

Thor held him close to his chest.

"Loki, I will not kill you, you are my brother, and I don't care what you are, I will always love you." He whispered gently.

Loki sobbed harder.

"Please…forgive me." Loki said shakily.

"I do forgive you, Loki, please, will you come home?" He asked gently.

"Why…so I can be locked up again? So I can be pushed away again?" He stammered.

"No, Loki, I wont let that happen. Please…come home."

Loki trembled badly in Thors arms.

"I will." He whispered.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki once again.

"Thank you, brother." Was all Loki said, before his breathing slowed, and then, eventually stopped.

Thor pulled away from Loki when he realized his breathing had cut off.

"Loki." Thor said breathlessly.

"Loki, please, don't be- No. Loki!" He gasped, tears swelling in his eyes.

But Loki's breathing had stopped, and the god was dead, his broken lifeless body lay in the snow, being covered in snowflakes as Thor sobbed over him.

But Loki did not die sad, he died happy, for once, he finally felt that he was not alone.

For once, he had his brother.

~The End~


End file.
